Heather Fox
Heather Fox is the leader of the Trio, and Alison best friend. She is Julia's ex-best friend, ex-girlfriend of Ben, and the current girlfriend of Troy. She notably matures throughout the books. History ''Take the Reins'' Heather is riding Aristocrat, her horse, in the arena when Charm, Sasha Silver's gelding, gets loose after being frightened by a car backfiring. Charm knocks a cone in Aristocrat's way and he rears, knocking Heather off him. She falls into the sand as Sasha rushes toward her and asks if Aristocrat is okay. Heather wipes dirt from her eyes and asks Sasha to take off her helmet. Heather claims her left arm is hurt, and sits down because she is "dizzy", and Mr. Conner tells her to take a few deep breaths. Physical Appearance Heather is extremely beautiful. She has wavy, golden-blonde hair and a tan face and body, with clear ice blue eyes. She is of medium height but when angry, seems much taller and intimidating. She wears expensive, beautiful New York clothes, not like a fashionista, but like someone who knows what she's doing. Personality In the first few books, Heather is one of the most hostile of the Trio to Sasha. She is determined to torture her and make her feel unconfident. Heather is intimidating, and students think of her as the Queen Bee on campus. She always gets her way and students follow her style of dressing and design. Heather's style of fighting is words that sting and to make the victim feel horrible. She is cold-hearted, cruel, and mean, and sometimes even her friends are stung by what she may say to them. She is also confused, as shown with her relationship with Ben. She doesn't trust a lot of people and is always the leader of the clique, whether it's at Chesterfield or Canterwood. If her friends behave immaturely, Heather is always angry. However, Heather's true nature is hidden by emotional problems with her parents. In the later books, Heather is sympathetic to Sasha, though she tries not to show it. She honestly cares about her, and defends Sasha against Jasmine before they even became friends. She cares about Alison and Julia more than any of her friends, but when Julia betrays them, she is not hesitant to kick her out of the clique and tell her to confess. She has a deep sense of self-confidence in herself. She is also sarcastic and teases her friends, not to hurt but to play around. She is also funny and nice, and enjoys knowing about the big cities, compared to small-town Sasha. Heather is also insecure about boys, though she goes after many and gets almost all of them. Heather is also deeply hurt by her parent's attitudes toward her, and though she refuses to admit it, would have wanted them to care more. Unfortunately, Heather's parents ignore and pressure her so much, she has become used to it and is not surprised when her mother leaves her party, or when her father is angry at her for coming to his office. Category:Riders Category:Humans Category:Females